


Costumes

by chains_archivist



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by kimberlite</p><p>Halloween costumes and a little BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Disclaimer: These beautiful boys belong to Todd Haynes, not me.  
> Thank you: To Alex for encouraging beta.

"Brian, there's no way I'm going to wear that."

"Oh, come on, Curt. It's the Halloween concert. The fans will expect us to do something special."

"But why that?" Curt moaned.

"Because I thought you'd look stunning in it?" Brian smiled engagingly, hoping to cajole his lover into wearing the costume.

Curt tried not to grind his teeth. When Brian looked at him like that, he usually caved completely. Well this time he was going to go kicking and screaming. "I'll wear in on one condition." Brian's triumphant smirk sealed his fate. "At the party after the concert, I'm the master and you have to be my slave."

*****

When the lights went up on the stage, thousand of fans screamed and cheered at the scene. The background suggested a desert oasis, with palm trees and sand dunes and camels. It was the costumes, however, that stole the show.

Curt and Brian were dressed in filmy harem pants and pointed slippers, with small boleros attempting, and failing, to cover their bare chests. Brian looked dazzling in shades of blue, which augmented his hair color. Curt was resplendent in greens highlighted with gold.

Brian had chosen a gold chain collar and added gold and silver bangles to his arms and a gold chain around his waist. Curt had selected two simple gold arm bracelets that highlighted his muscular biceps.

Curt had stopped after the eyeliner, but Brian had gone all out with glitter eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. Curt couldn't help thinking that Brian looked beautiful, the sharp angles of his face accentuated by the make-up.

The music was hot and the crowd was captivated, following every move Brian made. Throughout the show, Brian stalked and teased Curt. By the encore both men were focused squarely on each other. When Brian slunk around Curt, wrapping his hands around Curt's body and sliding them across Curt's chest, the crowd went wild.

As Curt struck the final chord, Brian flowed around to take Curt's lips in a passionate kiss. The lights went out and the crowd roared.

*****

Backstage the atmosphere was smoky, hot and loud. Brian's entourage kept getting larger as his popularity soared. Shutting the door to their dressing room, Curt turned to capture Brian's lips. Laughing, Curt said, "You're getting rather bold, kissing me on stage. It was a major turn on."

"Yeah, I know. But with this costume on, I had to be careful not to get too carried away." Curt gave a lecherous glance over Brian's now obviously aroused body. Brian returned the look. "At least you could hide behind your guitar. But there's no need to hide now."

Curt's grin became positively feral. "You might want to try to relax, luv." Curt produced a tan leather leash and snapped it onto Brian's collar. Pulling him closer, Curt purred, "The fun hasn't begun yet, and it's going to be a long night."

Brian tensed as Curt attached the leash and reeled him in. He couldn't believe Curt was serious. A quick flash of anger crossed his elegant face before he took a deep breath. This wasn't exactly what he had had in mind, but leave it to Curt to hold him to a promise. Relaxing his body, Brian lowered his eyes and said, "How can I serve you, Master?"

Delighted that Brian had chosen to submit, Curt ran his fingers through Brian's hair. "Let's go to the party and then I'll let you serve me."

*****

Curt sat in a comfortable armchair, surveying the party. Things were getting pretty wild, but Curt was only interested in Brian. Tracking Brian with his eyes, Curt followed his slave's progress as he poured a glass of champagne and returned to kneel in front of the chair, offering the glass to Curt.

Stroking Brian's hair, Curt sipped the champagne, enjoying the sight of Brian at his feet. He had behaved well, following Curt's directions flawlessly. Curt had been careful not to try to humiliate Brian, but teasing him was definitely allowed, and Curt had kept him in a constant state of semi-arousal.

Using his hand to tip Brian's face upward, Curt placed the champagne glass near Brian's lips, offering him a sip. Their eyes, shining with excitement and lust, met over the glass. Curt allowed Brian another taste before removing the glass and setting it on a nearby table.

Curt had been careful not to let either of them drink too much. His plans for the rest of the evening required skill and control.

"It's time to please your master, Harem-boy." Curt spread his legs slightly and waited to see what Brian would do.

Immediately moving between Curt's legs, Brian ran his hands up and down the silky pants. "I live to serve." Brian's hands worked up Curt's thighs to the hot bulge between his legs. Fondling Curt lightly, Brian looked up into Curt's eyes, seeing a startling shade of green.

Brian licked his lips slowly, laughing silently as Curt's eyes followed his tongue. Breaking eye contact, Brian lowered his head to Curt's cock, breathing on him through the filmy material. Curt moaned at the phantom touch, wanting more.

To Curt's surprise, Brian abandoned him, standing up in a tinkling of bangles to loom over him. "Let's go back to our room and continue this."

Lazily Curt reached out to grasp the leash dangling from Brian's neck. "I don't believe I asked your opinion on our location."

Brian's voice was hard, his stance rigid. "But I gave it anyway."

Curt knew Brian wouldn't have a problem sucking him at a private party. This show of will was a way to let Curt know which direction Brian wanted to take the game. "I don't like my property to talk back. Come with me."

Linked by the leash, Brian followed Curt out of the party, ignoring the whispers and curious looks of his entourage.

*****

Once the door to their room was closed and locked, Curt stood before Brian wanting to define the scope of their game. "Your defiance will not go unpunished. Apologize and beg your master's forgiveness, or face the consequences."

Eyes flashing, Brian whispered, "You may control my life, Master, but you don't own me, and I won't beg you for anything."

Smiling at his answer, Curt leaned into Brian's face. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

Curt kicked off his slippers and removed the vest, motioning for Brian to do the same. When they both stood with only pants and jewelry remaining, Curt dragged Brian to the end of the four-poster bed, positioning him facing a sturdy wooden bedpost. "Put your hands above your head and grab the post." Curt's voice was harsh and demanding. When Brian didn't react immediately, Curt growled, "Now, or I'll make you regret your attitude."

Finally, with a sparkle of bangles, Brian complied, and Curt hopped onto the bed, standing so he could easily reach the leather bands secured to the post. Crossing the leather around Brian's wrists, Curt was careful not to tighten the bonds enough to cut off circulation. When Curt was finished, Brian tugged experimentally, finding himself completely helpless to his master's whims.

Pleased with the ties, Curt jumped off the bed and moved close to Brian. Unclipping the leash with one hand, Curt ran his other hand along Brian's smooth jaw. "The price of defiance is high. If you reach your limit, all you have to do is say 'lava' and it stops. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Brian parroted, "Lava."

"Good." Curt continued to run his hand over Brian's skin, roaming down his chest and over his bare back with whisper-light touches. Brian was breathing faster, aroused by this gentle touch and anticipating the next, harsher one.

Curt fingered the gold chain wrapped around Brian's waist. Wanting to see Brian wearing only that chain, Curt slipped his hands under the band of the harem pants, working them down over Brian's erection and to the floor. Lifting one of Brian's feet, Curt worked the pants off, widening Brian's stance but leaving the other ankle held in the filmy, blue material.

Stepping back, Curt surveyed the body stretched helplessly before him. They had played together before, taking pleasure from pain, but never to the extent Curt had planned for tonight. He had been reluctant to remember his past, the emotionally crazed time when he had learned to give and receive pain, but Brian was just exploring this side of sex. Curt was still unsure if Brian would be able to submit fully to him, but Brian had begged to try.

And so, here they were. Curt turned off the overhead light, allowing the room to be gently lit by two lamps. Knowing he wouldn't have time for this later, Curt stepped out of his pants, went over to the table, and slicked his hard cock with lube.

Holding the metal clip of the leash in his palm, Curt wrapped the leather around his hand twice. When Curt focussed on Brian again, he was shuddering slightly, waiting for Curt's touch.

Moving up behind Brian, Curt traced an ear with his tongue, then whispered, "Relax and open yourself to the lash and it will go easier on you, Slave."

"Just do it, Master." Brian was panting with excitement.

"I want to hear your pain," Curt said, giving Brian permission to cry out. Stepping back and to the side, Curt waited until Brian was quivering with anticipation. Aiming carefully, Curt landed a light stroke just above the chain around Brian's waist. Brian jerked at the contact, but remained silent.

Carefully, Curt began whipping Brian, moving randomly over his back, ass, and upper thighs. Curt started with light touches to warm and sensitize the skin, but punctuated them with occasional harder blows. Brian handled the light strokes easily, moaning his pleasure. The harder ones made him writhe and cry out.

Curt slowly worked up to more and more forceful lashes. Intent on Brian's response, Curt noted that even though he was cursing and crying almost continually now, like Curt, his cock was still rock-hard.

Both men were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Curt was breathing heavily, riding the wave of Brian's pain, his arm muscles warm and fluid in their motion. Brian was doing beautifully. The leather had left Brian's skin flushed, with lines of welts rising to crisscross his body. Not wanting to scar that smooth flesh, Curt was careful not to draw blood.

Seeing that Brian was flying, Curt lay a final stroke across Brian's ass, then dropped the leash. Moving to the bed, Curt released Brian's hands and hauled him face down onto the bed. Following him down, Curt forced Brian's legs apart, drawing him to his knees. With one smooth stroke, Curt plunged his cock up Brian's ass, claiming his property.

Brian groaned as he accepted Curt's hardness, his heated skin warmed further by contact with Curt. Establishing a driving rhythm, Curt pounded Brian into the bed with a frenzy of deep thrusts.

Both men were grunting and swearing and sweating, united in a quest for a higher level of pleasure. Curt took one hand off Brian's hip and wrapped it around Brian's straining cock. Jerking quickly, Curt growled, "Feel me deep in you...fucking you...hurting you...loving you..."

Brian stiffened in climax, screaming, "Master!"

Curt abandoned his remaining control, thrusting and coming deep within Brian, groaning, "Fuck, yes."

*****

Curt dragged himself off of Brian, walked unsteadily to the bathroom, and cleaned himself quickly. He returned balancing a glass of water, a damp washcloth and skin lotion, which he put on the bedside table. Brian was still lying face down, but Curt managed to get him to move off the wet spot and to turn onto his side. Curt crawled into bed facing Brian and hugging him carefully to his chest.

"You were gorgeous, luv, so brave. I'm so proud of you." Curt kissed the tear streaks on Brian's face, licking them off.

"Oh god, Curt, that was incredible." Brian didn't seem capable of more at the moment.

Curt kissed Brian's lips lightly before moving away to grab the water. "Here, luv, have some water, I'm sure your throat is sore." Brian gratefully drank the water, managing not to spill too much of it.

Exchanging the glass for the washcloth, Curt ran it over Brian's softened cock, then pushed Brian back onto his stomach and cleaned his ass. Brian tensed as Curt touched him. As gently as he could, Curt rubbed the cool lotion over Brian's abused flesh. Sighing with contentment, Brian relaxed and allowed Curt to care for him.

Before they slept, Curt removed the bangles from Brian's wrists and the bands from his arms. He left the gold chains around Brian's neck and waist, symbols of the freedom of possession.


End file.
